


Captain Finn, Conqueror of the Sea

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: SW Finn Week 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Finn, Day 5: Refusal of the Call, Finn Week 2017, Gen, Pirate Finn, Refusal of the Call AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: Finn is proud of his crew. The crew that had sworn allegiance to him, to their cause and to their mission -  to forsake any attachments to the Imperial Crown and instead live and control the sea and dispersing the Crown’s undeserved riches among those it had been stolen from. Finn respected his crew, and he had a duty to his crew. He would lead his crew until the end.Or, alternatively - Finn's a pirate captain who hates colonialists. And also, Sirens happen.Finn Week 2017: Day 5 - Refusal of the Call AU





	Captain Finn, Conqueror of the Sea

The ship sailed gracefully across the water, the sun shining brightly upon the deck. Finn stood at the helm of the ship, overlooking his crew and passing orders if they steered off course. With a ship of their size, any small miscalculation would mean easy recognition from enemy pirate ships - or worse, recognition from the Imperial Fleet. There was plenty of coin the crown would offer for the capture of the most infamous pirate Captain Finn, Conqueror of the Sea. Yet that was not what worried him the most. Instead, he worried for the people aboard his ship. Finn was proud of his crew. The crew that had sworn allegiance to him, to their cause and to their mission, to forsake any attachments to the Imperial Crown and instead live and control the sea and dispersing the Crown’s undeserved riches among those it had been stolen from. Finn respected his crew, and he had a duty to his crew. He would lead his crew until the end.

A loud shrieking noise erupted in the air, causing Finn and several other crewmembers to wince and cover their ears. Finn turned towards the source of the noise, rubbing his ear in an attempt to remove the sound from his memory. He finally spotted the circle surrounding one of his crew men at the edge of the deck, all of them clutching their ears and a few shaking their heads. Finn approached, adjusting his shirt against the ocean spray.

“What was that?” Finn said above the outcry of the group. The circle immediately opened, forming a path from their captain all the way to the man at the center, who stood with a red shirt and even redder face.

“I - I’m sorry, Captain!” the man said, eyes wide. “On our last stop ashore, I discovered this instrument among the pile,” he displayed the instrument he had been hiding behind his back until then - it was a trumpet of sorts, the bronze finish gleaming under the sun. “It’s a baroque trumpet,” the crewman explained. “N-nobody wanted or needed a trumpet, so I figured it w-would be safe to keep it - and try to learn to play it?”

The rest of the spectators groaned, some of them shaking their heads. Finn looked between the trumpet and the crewman, his face impassive. At last, he grinned. “I think your time is better spent at the oars - don’t you, Crewman Todd?”

The crewman nodded sharply. “Yes Captain! Right away, Captain!” he quickly scurried off, the rest of the crew quickly disbanding and heading towards their respective posts. Finn smiled to himself and shook his head. At last, he turned back towards his own chambers, choosing to look over the maps a bit more before they arrived ashore.

Some time passed, no more than a couple hours from the position of the sun in the sky. A murmur pierced through the wood of Finn’s door, the sounds of the waves strangely quiet in its presence. Finn sat up at his desk, frowning at the sound. A bad feeling settled into his stomach as he approached the deck, hand resting carefully upon his sword.

At last Finn appeared on the deck, and all air left his lungs. A beautiful sound floated through the air, smooth as silk and as intoxicating as honey. It was the sound of a promise, of warm nights and hopeful mornings. Finn found himself taking several steps forward, his mind fuzzy with the need to hear more of it. Several other crewmembers joined him, their posts forgotten. A mist has settled over the ship, carrying the smell of flowers and honey. Finn hungered for that smell.

Yet something in his mind nagged at him, tried to draw him away. Finn blinked. The mist tried to enter his mind again, persistent. Something was very wrong. The word was at the tip of Finn’s tongue, just out of reach. For a moment, he slipped underneath the spell. Dimly he noticed the presence of the rest of his crew on deck, all of them facing forward as the current drew their ship deeper into the mist. Their breath grew still, all trying to catch more of the intoxicating song. 

Finn was the first to snap out of it, blinking dazedly at his surroundings. The reality of the situation settled into his gut, horror overtaking his stomach. He had a duty to his crew, the crew that believed in him and trusted him with their very lives. Finn would never leave them behind. He shook his head vigorously, clearing his mind of the Siren’s call. 

Gritting his teeth, he went to the nearest of his crew and shook them to take their mind away from the enchantment. It was to no avail - the man simply pushed Finn away, their head turned towards the island rapidly appearing through the mist.

Finn went to several more of his crew with similar results - no matter how much he shook them, or sprayed water in their faces, or smacked their arms, their eyes remained trained towards the island. Finn was starting to lose hope. Nonetheless, he persisted. He went down to the main deck of the ship, searching for something he could do. There was no way for him to steer the massive ship away on his own - not when they were so close to the shore. The Siren’s song grew louder as they approached, holding his crew even more tightly within their grasp. His eyes scanned the deck, searching for something. Anything.

At last his eyes landed on the trumpet. It was tucked away near the edge of the ship, a mantle covering most of it from sight. Finn’s heart soared with joy, a thought quickly forming in his mind. He dashed towards the discarded instrument, his mind instantly recalling the way his crewman had held it between his hands. With a prayer to the god of the Sea, he pressed his lips to the mouthpiece and blew. A startlingly loud shriek blew from the instrument, just as jarring and unpleasant as when his crewman had wielded it. The men closest to Finn flinched, their eyes blinking in confusion for the first time in their intoxicated haze. Finn beamed and blew into the trumpet again, his breath as harsh and powerful as he could muster. The crewmen startled out of their stupor, turning to look at Finn with pained and confused expressions.

His right hand peered up at him. “What - ?”

Finn drew a breath. “Sirens!” he cried, unwilling to risk any more time before pressing his mouth to the instrument again, another ugly note bouncing in the air. 

Rey’s eyes widened in shock for a single moment before she sprung into action, needing no further instructions from her captain. She turned to the other awakened crewmembers, her voice a bark in order to be heard above the clash of the trumpet and the song. “To your positions!” she ordered. “I need you two at the sails, at least four men at the oars! And the rest of you - make as much noise as you can and wake up the rest of the crew!”

Finn cast a thankful look at the sky, turning his attention once more towards the trumpet in his hands. He approached the other members of his crew, blowing as loud as he could and snapping the rest of them from their shock. Several more crew members joined him, bearing pots and pans from the kitchen and banging them together to join in the sound.

The Siren’s song grew louder, but not as loud as the sounds of the crew. At last, the last of the crewmembers aboard had snapped out of the enchantment, their boots pounding heavily against the wooden floor as they hurried off to turn the ship around and away from the island. Finn’s heart leapt with glee. When he could blow no more, he took his lips from the instrument, taking several deep breaths. He went up the stairs to the helm of the ship, looking over his crew with a mixture of hope and pride in his stomach. He cleared his throat, shouting orders to set their course.

A flurry of “Yes Captain!” answered him.

At long last the Siren’s call began to fade, the melody nothing more than a memory swept by the sea. The crew with the pots lowered their makeshift instruments, and the ship finally grew silent in the presence of the sound of the waves against the side of the ship. A shout came from below, followed by a loud cheer. The crew leaped and beamed and shouted in victory, some punching the air while others clasped each other close.

Finn beamed down at his crew, pride and relief swelling in his chest. A shout came from below, their voice rising clear above the noise of the crew. “Long live the Captain!”

Rey joined in, her voice hoarse yet no less cheerful. “Long live our Captain, who saved all of our lives!”

The rest of the crew joined in, their shouts of joy and reverence turning the event into a legacy of its own. When the crew reached the shore, the taverns and the docks whispered and hummed with the tale of the legendary Captain Finn, Conqueror of the Sea and Refuser of the Call.

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Star Wars Finn Week 2017. Day 5: Refusal of the Call AU
> 
> So like most people probably, I first imagined "Refusal of the Call" to mean like. A military draft. But then when I was thinking about what to do for Historical AU I started thinking of pirates and then this came to life out of his own accord. I suppose it _could_ count for Day 1 and Day 5 of Finn Week, but I already have a fic that I've yet to post for Day 1 so like. I count it as only Day 5. 
> 
> Can y'all imagine though, Finn as a pirate captain? A pirate Robin Hood, taking shit from Imperialists and bringing it back to the people it's stolen from? ( _Cough cough_ can you tell I hate colonialism and how Europe fucked everyone over? _COUGH COUGH_ ).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
